


scars (pillow talk)

by sterekfluffer (teampancakes)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Canon Compliant, Emotional Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Saying I Love You, Scars, Talking, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, a lot of feelings, i basically just changed the way they first say i love you, literally just like, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/sterekfluffer
Summary: alec has some scars, magnus is mesmerized. it leads to an emotional confession and they have sex.(that's it. that's the story.)





	scars (pillow talk)

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea for a while about how shadowhunters wouldn't ALWAYS have time to apply iratzes, or how small scratches and cuts would go unnoticed, and this fic sprung mainly from that but then it grew legs and became a 'saying ily for the first time' monster haha. 
> 
> unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine :(

Alec fucked Magnus slowly through the peach and rose-tinted sunset, the light in their room dimming with each gentle and painstaking thrust that reduced Magnus to a helpless mess. The last sliver of the blood orange sun sank into the curve of the horizon as they came together, fingers intertwined, and breaths laboured and deep. Alec couldn’t remember the last time they’d had so much time on their hands. With no demon attacks, Seelie mischief, or perimeter breach to handle, Izzy had almost thrown him out of the Institute, telling him he was stupid if he didn’t take advantage of the early day off. Magnus had agreed wholeheartedly.

“C’mere,” Alec mumbled sleepily. In the quickly fading twilight, Magnus was all depth and shadow as he curled into Alec’s side with a small, content sound. It was times like these when Alec’s heart was heavy with emotion, threatening to spill over if he wasn’t careful. His parents had never shown love through touch and while Izzy more than made up for that with her bone-crushing hugs and gentle ruffles through his hair, Alec had always ached for intimacy – for a hand to caress his cheek or an arm to curve around his waist. For painfully soft kisses and deep, melting ones that set his entire body on fire. For somebody to touch him because they wanted him. For somebody to touch him like Magnus touched him.

As if he could sense Alec’s churning thoughts turn towards him, Magnus shifted slightly so that his body was half draped over Alec’s, looking up at him with his chin resting lightly atop Alec’s chest. Offering up a smile, Magnus twirled absent fingers in Alec’s chest hair, pausing only when his fingertips bumped up against a thin, snaking scar right above his left pec. It was small enough that he had never noticed it before. They had never really had a chance to completely explore every inch of each other’s bodies yet anyway but while Magnus was fully familiar with all of Alec’s runes, scars were a rare, almost concerning, occurrence.  

“Sometimes I forget about an _iratze_ until it’s too late. Or the wound is too small and superficial to be noticeable,” Alec explained in response to Magnus’s raised eyebrow, tracing the small scar with his own fingers as well.

Magnus reached for Alec’s left hand and held it up to the dim light, thumbing over the splotchy mark on the jut of his wrist bone. He had noticed this one a couple times before, often when Alec was holding him down, but had never gotten the chance to ask for the story behind it.

“We were up against a particularly nasty demon and Izzy was in danger,” Alec let out a slow breath when Magnus pressed the ghost of a kiss to the old scar. “I forgot about where the demon’s tail had lashed across my wrist because I was too busy getting her to the infirmary.”

“My brave, selfless Alexander,” Magnus’s smile was fond as he raised himself up on an elbow to search for more scars. Fingers skimming over smooth, inked skin, he stopped at a mark near Alec’s ribs. It was barely noticeable, partly because it was tiny and partly because it hugged the edge of his speed rune.

“As far as I know, that was from a sparring session with Jace. He must’ve nicked me with his seraph blade at some point, but I was too high on adrenaline to notice,” Alec laughed a little as Magnus’s fingers continued downwards, tickling him a little.

Magnus sat up then, hands grazing over Alec’s hips. He stopped at his slightly bruised knees and looked up with a mischievous look.

“I know the story behind these,” Magnus said as Alec tucked both his hands behind his head and looked down at Magnus, smiling smugly.

“A testament to the truly mind-blowing blowjob you gave me this morning before work,” Magnus bent to press his mouth to each knee, magic spooling into the skin. When he raised his head, the redness had lessened. Alec hadn’t minded the soreness much but the gentleness with which Magnus healed him almost undid him.

It was almost dark outside, and Magnus had been too occupied with Alec’s scars to bother turning on the lights. In the dimness of the bedroom, the words rose in Alec’s throat unbidden.

“I love you,” Alec admitted, the confession stilling Magnus’s movements. The words were so simple but somehow, they were big enough for a night so momentous. Alec had never said it before to somebody outside of his family, and he had never meant it more than he did then. Magnus’s expression was clear, even if it was dark in the room.

“I love you, Alexander.”

Alec curled a hand around his shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss because he couldn’t bear to watch the softness in Magnus’s eyes.

“I love you,” Alec repeated against his mouth, just because he could. “I love you. I love you,” he said it again, with Magnus flush against his body, his entire weight pinning him down.

“I could never say it enough even if I lived as long as you,” Alec mumbled, arms tightening around Magnus’s body, not willing to even let an inch of space separate them.

“I have lived a long time and I have never wanted to say it more to anyone but you,” Magnus whispered, his voice low and rough.

In the dark, the words came easy and without inhibition. Magnus pressed open mouth kisses across the rise of Alec’s collar bones, knowing that he was leaving marks but not caring about who would see. All that mattered was translating into physical reality the enormous amount of emotion he felt.

“I want you to fuck me,” Alec said with a small gasp as Magnus’s hips rocked against his. They were both half-hard already and Alec reached between their bodies to encourage the process. Impatient with how long normal prep would take, Magnus flipped Alec over onto his hands and knees and pushed his legs open, snapping his fingers so that Alec was stretched out and lubed up.

“Okay?” Magnus asked breathlessly, pushing in two fingers to make sure the job had been done properly. They slipped in with no resistance, Alec’s body pliant if buzzing with want. 

“Yes,” Alec moaned as the tip of Magnus’s forefinger brushed against his prostrate. “Need you in me now, please, fuck, Magnus,” he babbled almost incoherently.

Magnus gently pressed on the nape of Alec’s neck until he was resting his head on the pillows. Reaching for his hands, Magnus crossed them behind his back, holding onto the them with one hand as he positioned himself with the other.

“Fuck,” Alec moaned again as Magnus sank into him, pressing him into the mattress. With his hands being held behind his back, he couldn’t touch his dick and it wasn’t pushed up against the sheets so there was no friction either.

“Are you comfortable?” Magnus asked, balls deep in Alec but not moving until Alec said yes.

“Yes, please fuck me already,” Alec whined, voice a little muffled against the pillows but affirmation clear by the way he rocked his hips a little, wanting more pressure against his prostrate.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Magnus asked, amused. He pulled out and thrust back in, a little sharper this time, slanting his hips and eliciting a gasp from Alec.

“Right there, fuck yes.”

“I love it when you want it rough,” Magnus growled. He let go of Alec’s hands but kept them bound with magic as he pulled Alec’s hips even closer.

“I’m not gonna last long,” Alec groaned, eyes snapping closed at the exquisite pleasure of Magnus’s dick hammering against his prostrate. ‘I love you’ still bright and sharp in his mouth, it doesn’t matter if Alec hasn’t even touched himself.

“You’ll come untouched for me, baby?” Magnus’s fingers fluttered over Alec’s hipbones and the endearment was enough for Alec’s body to shudder and he came, knees trembling. Magnus came not too long after, breathing Alec’s name like a prayer.

Undoing the spell that kept Alec’s hands bound, Magnus lowered him onto the cleaner side of the bed. Before he could snap his fingers to clean them up, Alec reached for his hand with a sheepish look.

“Can you, um, clean the sheets and all but leave me as it is?” he asked, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks as Magnus’s eyes trailed lower to where he was stretched out and leaking come. The wet slick of it between his legs and the sore feeling in his knees and around his asshole was something Alec wasn’t willing to let go of just yet.

Magnus visibly swallowed but smiled. “Anything for you, Alexander,” he said softly, sweeping Alec’s hair back from his forehead and pressing a tiny kiss to his jaw before changing the sheets and conjuring up two glasses of water.

Alec fell asleep before Magnus, leaving him free to smudge a thumb across the Shadowhunter’s cheek, smooth over his eyebrow and wonder just how the hell he got so lucky.

“Aku cinta kamu,” Magnus whispered, pulling the covers over them. The words felt even more undeniable in his mother tongue and he felt a frisson of anticipation over saying them to Alec one day. He fell asleep with his hand curled around Alec’s jaw, wondering what the words sounded like in Spanish.


End file.
